Conventional sitting furniture for living room spaces typically comprises furniture that can accommodate more than one person sitting thereon, such as sofas, couches, sectionals, loveseats and daybeds. Such sitting furniture is typically large, heavy and bulky, and as a result does not lend itself well to being easily relocated. This can create logistical problems for furniture owners when they move their furniture from room to room or from one home to another, as such furniture may need to be moved through a narrow space, such as a doorway or hallway of an old building, an elevator, or a stairwell.
In some cases, these narrow spaces are narrow enough to physically prevent entry by the furniture without making physical changes to the furniture or the space. In such circumstances, the owner may have to resort to either disassembling or cutting away portions of the furniture to allow the furniture to fit through, deforming portions of the narrow space to accommodate the size and shape of the furniture, or abandoning or selling the furniture altogether. Each of these instances invites increased costs to repair or replace the furniture or narrow space.